Steelcairn
Steelcairn is a free city on the south-western edge of Aegeron. It is a prosperous city state, located along a major trade route bringing in a vast amount of wealth, a significant part of which is given to the Wuxion Khaganate as tribute. History Steelcairn was founded during the Century of Conquest by Emperor Gregor the Conqueror. It was the first coastal city of the fledgling Imperium, so it was designed to be a military settlement dedicated to building ships for the Imperial Navy. After the unification of Aegeron the city prospered due to its strategic location along major trade routes and the protection the presence of the Imperial Navy provided. By the end of the third century it had grown into a large city, rivaling the ones in the Golden League. Politics The city was once ruled by the Steelhollow family, but the last duke of the line died without heir in A.I. 399. The powerful noble families set up a Regency Council to rule until a new duke was selected by the God-Emperor, but that never came to pass, because a month later the Imperial City fell to the demons. For the last almost 90 years the Council ruled Steelcairn, where the most powerful families are represented. Most people were sure that House Gallowin, the most powerful of the noble houses, was going to be selected as the new dukes of Steelcairn. Thus the Gallowins were elected to be the Regents of Steelcairn, but their powers are limited as the noble houses on the council often override the decisions they deem "tyrannical". House Gallowin The most powerful noble house of Steelcairn, with several lesser houses serving as their vassals. Their wealth and manpower is comparable to the combined might of all other noble houses (but still significantly less). They are led by Ferthard Gallowin who holds the title of Regent, but the rest of the noble houses prevent him from actually ruling over Steelcairn. House Palmour and the Regency Council Due to the overwhelming influence of House Gallowin, the rest of the noble houses banded together to ensure that they can't dominate the city. They are currently led by Cuthbert Palmour, the current High Lord of the Regency Council. Outside influence The maneuverings of the Regent and the Council provides ample opportunity for foreign interests to meddle in the affairs of Steelcairn. They wear many different faces and say wildly different tings, but their ultimate aim is always the same: to acquire the vast riches of Steelcairn and use it to further their own agenda. The Outsiders During their adventures The Outsiders recovered the ducal crown sent by the God-Emperor to elevate the Gallowin family to the throne. Since it never arrived, the Gallowins never took control over the city, but they remained part of the Regency Council.The party realized that the Gallowins would likely pay a kingly sum to have this crown and the God-Emperor's appointment letter, but it is just as likely that others would pay perhaps even more to keep it out of their hands. So The Outsiders decided to set out for Steelcairn... On their way to the city the party accidentally released the demon Kal'goz from his prison. Later they learned that Kal'goz is also heading towards Steelcairn, but it is unclear why. What is likely though is that he got the idea to go there by reading the minds of The Outsiders... Category:Geography